Slightly Different
by ZyLex123XD
Summary: Hermione discovers something about the universe that no one else has, she was given a gift. But things come with responsibility. The greater it is, the larger the responsibility. How will she deal with things the second time around, in a slightly different setting and possibilities? Will she unravel the unknown side of many? Will it be just another tragedy? (AU) Hermione-centric
1. Chapter 1:Waking up

….

Gasping for air selfishly, Hermione woke up with a start. She touched the back of her head where she was hit and was surprised to find that it doesn't hurt like it's supposed to. 

She slowly opened her eyes; she waited for her vision to adjust from the blinding brightness. She soon found out she was in an unfamiliar place. The room was pure white, she lay on a white bed with satin covers. She sat up and saw a small circular table. 

A woman sat there just beside the table. She was beautiful, inhumanly so. 

The woman was ghostly pale, but that was not the most striking feature about her. It was her lavender eyes that seem to look at her with knowledge. Hermione was slightly taken aback by such fierceness they showed. One of her hands supporting her chin as she leaned on the arms of the chair. 

Soft blonde curls cascaded down her face, a veil on top of her head with a small sparkling tiara. She wore a light blue dress that had gold on the edges. She looked regal just with her posture. 

Hermione was about to ask. But she was surprised the woman before her spoke. 

"Would you be a dear and sit next to me, Hermione?" Her voice was smooth, it brought warm to Hermione but it had the edge of authority like a Queen was speaking, but soothing nonetheless. 

"How do you my name?" She asked with uncertainty. She slowly walked towards the unoccupied white chair and sat down. She leaned towards the woman eager for her reply. 

"I know many things, love," she spoke with underlying mystery. 

"Fine if you don't want to tell me the truth, but can you tell me who you are?" Hermione knew it she's being rude but she wants answers that could satiate her hunger for information, being a know-it-all, she hates being oblivious to things. 

The woman just brushed her rudeness and replied with a smile," Why dear I am the Goddess of Time." 

Hermione's eyes widened," That's impossible." She looked at the woman with confusion and doubt. 

"You being here is impossible, but look, here you are sitting before my eyes." The woman said while raising one of her eyebrows. She then outstretched her hand to reach her tea and took a small sip. 

"Why is me being here impossible?" Another question. 

"Because," the Goddess hesitated to continue but carried on," Love, you died at the last battle at Hogwarts." She waited for Hermione's reaction. 

But said girl just sat there motionless, she had visibly paled and her eyes more widened. She stared into space. 

Hermione remembered. The Avda spell was rushing towards Harry when she ran to his side and got hit by it. The last thing she saw was the look of horror in Ron's face and Harry's anguish, tears threatening to spill out. 

If she got hit and died, why is she here sitting in front of a woman calling herself a God? Maybe she was telling the truth or maybe this is just afterlife, she wants to know the truth. Gathering her consciousness she looked at the woman again.

"Then, why am I here?" She asked meekly, her voice just barely above a whisper, but the woman still heard her. 

She closed her eyes then opened them again. " You are here for a purpose that only you can fulfil. Would you listen to what I'm about to say?" Hermione just remained silent, she took it as a permission to continue. 

She sighed and began," I am not only the Goddess of time but also the Goddess of space. Your world is not the only one that exists. There are many worlds and have thousands of versions of it. It's like a parallel universe but not just one but too many to count. Your world is just one of many, it has many versions too and you came from one of them." 

"What do you mean by versions?" Hermione was slowly taking it all in and the Goddess was slightly astound with her reaction, she expected it to be more panicky or something, but this was the Smartest Witch of her Age she was talking to. She underestimated her too much. 

She then continued," As it exactly means, you have the same world, same setting but slightly different happening. One version, you didn't exist, it was gruesome, Ron and Harry failed immediately. One version Harry didn't exist, muggle-borns, muggle and some half-bloods were either killed, sold or tortured. Another where Harry was a muggle-born, he still fought Voldemort and had won though. And all of that is just a gist of thousands alteration. All seems like so many 'What if' differences." 

Hermione listened attentively, "That still doesn't explain my presence here." She had pointed out. 

The woman looked at her with mirth dancing through her eyes, " I'm granting you something, a chance." 

"What kind of chance?" Hermione looked at her with slight hope. 

"A chance never been given to any one before, a chance of a re-do. Of course I can't send you to your own universe. You'll be reborn as a pureblood this to time, to a world where Voldemort doesn't exist." The Goddess explained. 

"Why? What do you get out of this?" Hermione was overwhelmed with happiness, but good things always come with a heavy price. 

"Entertainment, besides I want to see what will happen to you, who is guarded with knowledge. I'm old as time my dear, I have been bored for too many ages, I want to see something that will interest me." She said with a smile. 

Hermione just stared at her. 

"I accept." Then something flashed through her eyes as if she remembered something," Wait, Voldemort doesn't exist? Does that mean many people are still alive? Does this mean muggle-borns are not hated?" she asked eagerly. 

"Yes and no," she told Hermione. "Many people are alive but love, Voldemort was not the one responsible for the Pureblood beliefs, he was only a factor. Before he even existed there were already too many pureblood bigots." She said while shaking her head." Now, now you should go." She told Hermione and she nodded. 

"So you're going to send me now?" The Goddess only nodded. 

They both stood up. The Goddess flicked her finger and Hermione started glowing. The woman walked near her and kissed her forehead. 

"Good luck, my dear" she whispered and offered a smile. 

"Wait, what's your name?" Hermione was never answered as she soon disappeared with a flash of light. 

The Goddess that was left alone only smiled and stared at her unfinished tea. " I have no name." She closed her eyes, she had a serene facial expression while she waited on what was going to happen. She left her job too long, now she must go back on managing the worlds. 

On a starless night, wind blowing ominously, inside a dimly lit manor, a woman was bringing another life unto the world. The woman was exhausted, she gasping shallowly. She inhaled and pushed. 

The healer just examined her," There, just another push." And so she pushed, soon enough she heard a baby's wail then she smiled. She heard gasps around her. 

"There's another one." Her husband said and her eyes widened. 

"This one will be easier. Just a slight push."

And she started pushing again, another series of cry was heard along the first one. She was already half-asleep when two children were brought into her arms. 

"They're both girls, fraternal twins though." The healer told her with a smile. 

She looked at her daughters. One had brown hair and looked so much liked her, the first one, the healer had informed. And when she looked at the second one she bit back a gasp as she looked at her eyes, they were violet, she looked like a mix of her and her husband. 

With half-lidded eyes she smiled at her daughters, " Welcome to the world, Pansy and Hermione Parkinson." Her husband stood next to her and chuckled. 

So… Like it? Hate it? Review please….  
>AN: Hermione has violet eyes because the Goddess of Time gave some of her mana/life force/magic to Hermione resulting for Hermione to be slightly more powerful and adopt some features from the Goddess.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Dattebane!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Spoiled Brats

…..

"Hermione?" A middle-aged black haired woman searched for her daughter throughout their manor, her age slightly showing by the look of tiredness shown in her features, her skin becoming slightly wrinkled but all in all, she was still called a beauty. 

She glided around the halls of the manor as she kept looking for her stubborn little girl. She stopped by the library and thought,' Of course the library, this should've been the first place where I should've gone to.' She shook her head her hair slightly waving with her actions. A small smile graced her face. 

She entered her daughter's sanctuary and after a few seconds she saw the person she was looking for. The scene though only made her smile widen, there her six year old daughter towered by the books she was attempting to read one at a time. 

They were surprised when at the age of four she took a book, opened it and started reading. So to say they knew she was a genius. By the age of six, her current age, she started reading those thick books. She didn't act like a lady, quite far from it actually. Any other mother would've been so disappointed but that was not the case for Rose Parkinson, she loved her daughter and so she was happy. 

Unlike Hermione, the elder twin was quite the opposite, Pansy loved attention. She was the more ladylike, with manners and the way of dressing. Pansy loved frilly dress robes and being pretty. She was not slightly interested in books, Merlin knows if she would ever touch one. Pansy was spoiled rotten while Hermione barely asks for anything. But due to Pureblood standards many families would like Pansy's hand in marriage than Hermione. 

Purebloods only looked at if the girl was pretty and lady like. They do not usually look at the intellectual parts. 

Faking a cough, she watched as her daughter looked at her in a matter of seconds. 

"I was looking everywhere for you." She said with a stern voice." Come now, we must prepare for the ball at the Malfoy's." She reached for her daughter and soon enough Hermione was beside her. She walked Hermione to her room a told Cissy, their house-elf to help her ready. She left her daughter not after flashing her a smile. 

Hermione was conflicted; she was really not up to going to the Malfoy's party. Seeing them would surely arouse painful memories but then again in this time none of those would ever happen. 

She dismissed Cissy, she could handle thing on her own. She then wore the dress robe her mother had prepared for her. It was decent. It was not frilly that was the good thing. Just a dress that was blue with sleeves that reached her elbow. 

She looked at the mirror, she was still accepting the fact that her eyes were no longer brown, but violet. Her hair was still curly but unlike when she was still a Granger, it wasn't bushy, but still curly and a lot of work. They were still light brown, when she found out that fact she was relieved. 

She was surprised to wake up one day as a 2 year old child, then that was the moment she started remembering everything, her past life and the Goddess. 

Of course, despite retaining her knowledge, her skills were back to square one. She could barely speak, sometimes only gurgling came out. She walked fine though. She was so relieved when she had been able to start reading at four years. From then on the Library had become her room. 

She was close to her mother and her father. She was not expecting to be a Parkinson. Yes, the Goddess mentioned her becoming a Pureblood but being a Parkinson had surprised her. Her parents were not what she expected. She expected them to be strict and controlling, but as she saw them take care of her and her sister, her belief quickly changed. 

Her sister, Pansy is quite the same as she had known her at Hogwarts. Spoiled rotten. Yes, as time passed by she came to love her, it must be the blood and connection of a twin but she couldn't connect that much with Pansy. She was more on the looks and Hermione is all about the books. And that's the reason why they don't spend much time with each other. 

But, they love and care for each other nevertheless. 

Realizing she must've daydreamed too long, she grabbed a purse then headed down the manor's entrance where her parents was patiently waiting for her and Pansy tapping her foot with irritation written all over her face. Pansy looked magnificent in green, was the thought in Hermione's mind. 

"So are you excited?" Pansy was almost jumping up and down with excitement. She was curious of what her younger twin thought. 

Hermione paused for a second. Of course her sister would be excited, it was the first time they will be introduced to the Wizarding world. First actual party they would ever attend to. Sure, they had Pureblood friends and all Purebloods had known the Parkinson has two little girls but it was the first official introduction they will have for the six years of their life. 

Hermione only smiled at her sister and said," A little, I guess." She was not surprised Pansy's eyes widened. 

"A little? Only a little!? You should be enthusiastic about it!" Hemione only laughed her words off and Pansy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed in attempt to trigger Hermione's guilt. 

"Stop that, you know you're fonder of this things than me. I'm sorry, okay?" Pansy's mood lightened up. 

"Apology accepted." She grinned for a while and hummed, she was satisfied as she accomplished her wanted reaction from Hermione. Then went back to her lady like posture that was taught to everyone at her except Hermione, her mother knew teaching it to her younger twin was pointless after many attempts to do so. 

Soon enough they flooed their way to their destination. The Malfoy ballroom. As soon as they were there they introduced their daughters to many people. Many had admired Pansy's manners and beauty while they were intrigued with Hermione's confidence and eyes that seem to hold knowledge, of course they though she too, was lovely like her sister. 

Pansy started socializing with her fellow Pureblood friends all the while Hermione managed to disappear off to somewhere. 

Pansy was introduced to many Pureblood boys, one of them being Draco Malfoy himself. He was quite a withdrawn boy, but charming and a gentleman too. So to say, Pansy fancied him from then on. She found a co-spoiled brat friend and possible crush. However, Draco was not interested with Pansy at all. 

Like the little prick he is, he tried to get away from her as soon as he could. 

Hermione walked around the garden outside the manor. She looked around and found a beautiful fountain. All the issues inside are making her head ache. Wizards recommending their sons for her. This was why she didn't love being a Pureblood, having no choice. 

She sighed into the cold night air and looked up the sky. It was a full moon and the stars sparkled like gems reflecting bright light, decorating the sky night. No matter how much she looks at it, it never ceases to amaze her with its magnificent beauty. 

Really, she was disappointed. She was hoping she could see Harry, seeing that his parents were alive. But, maybe his mother being a muggle-born did not suit the Malfoy's likings. Guess she has to wait until Hogwarts to see him and Ron. 

The trees and plants rustle as another gust of wind came. Soon she found herself humming then fully singing. 

_No longer can I call myself loved by you anymore  
>And neither can I say I'm still wanted or who you need<br>And so now I'm on my own  
>Or was I guaranteed<br>To walk alone_

_I wish I knew what you had tried to express long ago  
>But when you spoke the heavens swept up all of your words<br>Even though it's nothing new  
>I'll take another step<br>And make a wish that will not come true._

She abruptly stopped when she sensed someone. "Who's there?" she looked around then she saw someone coming out of the bush. She was surprised to see it was Malfoy. 

He looked cute with some slight baby fats but the arrogance that remained in his eyes was something that triggered her irritation. So even this time around he was still a spoiled brat, Hermione concluded. 

"Why did you stop? Your voice is beautiful." He said. 

Her eyes slightly widened. Was this the Malfoy she knew? He was being nice to her, she guess she could live with that. And he was complimenting her too, but then again this time she was not a 'mudblood' as he called her, that must be some factor. 

"Because, I don't like anyone hearing my voice." She answered back, soon he was close to her than sat down beside her. 

"What a pity then." He smiled at her. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He offered his hand. 

"Hermione Gr-Parkinson." She almost slipped up but thankfully he didn't notice. Thinking he held out his hand for her to shake it she also outstretched hers. To her surprised, he brought his lips down at the back of her hand. She blushed a little, from slight embarrassment and shock. 

'Right, Hermione keep it in your mind that this is not the muggle world,' she noted to herself. Lesson learned, and it is never going to happen anytime soon again. 

Soon they found each other's company pleasing. Arrogant and snide comments aside, Draco was funny in some way and good in conversations. They talked about they didn't like all the attention they were receiving. 

"You know, your sister is kind of clingy and spoiled." He pointed out to her. 

'Look who's talking' she rolled her eyes internally. But outside she just chuckled and said. "I love her, anyway." Then shrugged. He looked at her as if she had grown ten heads. Again, she chuckled. 

"Well, I gotta go, see you!" she didn't wait for his reply and ran back to the ballroom and disappeared through the crowd. He was about to stop her but when he was about to she already left. 

He too, decided to go back to his parent's side. He then saw them talking to the Parkinsons with their children. He quickly rushed to them and tugged his father's sleeves. His father, Lucius diverted his attention to him with a stern glance but slightly softer expression. 

"What is it son?" Draco merely pointed at Hermione, who gasped. 

"I want her to be my playmate, every week." He stated and his father only nodded. 

The Parkinsons' were surprised. 

Lucius talked with Cassius and Rose Parkinson, making arrangements for their children. The mothers were quite happy. 

Narcissa was overjoyed. It was the first time Draco had shown interest in someone rather than something. Like the parents they are, they grant his wish. 

Hermione just blocked out everything. Her brows twitching now and then, little hands balled into fists. She was flattered but this was too much she can handle. 

'Forget what I said. He's still an insufferable spoiled brat.' 

Anyway that song is titled 'Departures' sung by Amanda Lee, listen to her, amazing girl.  
>Like it? Hate it? Review! <p>


	3. Chapter 3:Through the Years

At the age of 7, Hermione and Draco were inseparable. Hermione came to like his presence more than before; she had convinced herself that this is a different Draco. Although she was not the reason why they stick to each other like glue, it was Draco. He would whine and stomp all over the place if a week goes by and he hasn't seen his friend.

Draco even once threatened his parents that if he was not allowed to, he'll turn dim-witted like Crabbe and Goyle. At least Hermione is smart he said. His parents just sighed with his exaggerations but soon enough he found himself in front of the Parkinson's' Manor. He just grinned and casually strode inside. Knowing his way through the place, he went to the library where he knows he'll find the one he's looking for.

Pansy used to be jealous but sometime after that she shrugged it off with the statement, "He's too spoiled anyway." Her parents looked at each other. But they were not blind to the constant glances of envy she gave Hermione and longing look at the blond. She would even blush when he talked to her.

The Malfoy's were happy then they saw how Hermione acted, bossy and unladylike. Narcissa gave Rose a 4-hour long talk on how she should discipline her daughter, especially that Hermione was a Pureblood. Rose just chuckled and said," You don't know how many times I tried. Merlin, that girl would avoid it all costs. She liked her books better, said that it was okay to be unladylike as long as she's smart. She even climbed a tree one time in an attempt to run away from me!"

With the last sentence Narcissa's eyes widened with horror. Rose just kept a blank face.

There times where the couple would still complain but they knew nothing would change.

* * *

><p>At the age of 8, they predicted that the two would marry someday, with a bit of reluctance on Hermione's side.<p>

They rarely see Pansy being jealous now. But, the still knew that the girl still fancies Draco.

They were aware how Draco tried his best to impress her every time he can and saw his downcast gaze when Hermione just scoffs at him. They also saw how he would blush and stammer when Hermione after scoffing would put her hands on either his cheeks or shoulders then would complement him. At rare times because of overwhelming happiness Hermione would hug him and she would laugh.

The first time it happened, the boy nearly fainted.

If not outside they are in the library, Hermione sometimes reading a book out-loud and Draco commenting after some time. Then there were times where Hermione was reading quietly with Draco sleeping using her shoulders as support, a serene look engulfed his features, they would wait for him to wake up. He has the funniest reactions they've ever seen.

The cutest times were when they both fall asleep. Draco would slightly snore and Hermione's head in his lap. They made sure to wake up Hermione first, if they woke up Draco before Hermione they were sure he would only faint.

Draco always made sure Hermione happy. They were not oblivious to the knowledge that seem to dance in her violet eyes whenever they saw her watching Draco, she watched him with familiarity that seemed to go beyond their bond, as if she had known Draco from before and was predicting his actions. They shrugged it off as a 'soul mate' thing.

They were not aware of the cautiousness Hermione had with him at times though.

* * *

><p>At the age of 9, they were aware of Draco's possessiveness and jealous streaks.<p>

He would not agree when Rose and Cassius suggest for Hermione to go to other play dates or meet ups. Whenever they go out together, he would stick really close to her and sling a hand on her shoulders.

Any boy who attempted to get close was sent away with a glare. Some of the braver ones tried to talk to her but with a nasty glare and snide comments from the blond they would scram as fast as lightning.

When the elders became fully aware they immediately talked him out of it.

"No." he casually said, legs crossed and a determined look on his face. "All she needs is me, she can't have another friend." He added stubbornly and confidently."

His parents and the Parkinson's sighed. His grey eyes just stared at them. They soon gave up, they understand resistance would be fruitless.

And so continued his possessive act.

There was a day when he arrived at the manor with Hermione laughing with a small boy, she was cooing how cute the 4 year old is. He walked up to them. Irritation crossed his features then, he waited for her to notice him. The elders that sat together pitied him. He faked a cough, and Hermione looked at him.

"So now you notice me?" He mocks and crosses his arms at his chest. Hermione just looked at him blankly.

"What crawled up your arse and died?" Hermione mocks back and the elder women gasped.

"Hermione! Language!" Her mom reprimanded her. "Sorry mother." She just stated and turning back to the baby. She was showering him attention again. All the while Draco glaring at the baby, the baby just laughed at him as if jesting him.

The elders the shook their head in all the ridiculousness of the situation, but still a 9 year old boy attempting to murder a 4 year old baby is quite cute, murderous intent, aside.

They watched as Draco struggled to gain her attention, the grey eyed handsome boy looked funny now. Seeing that his efforts are all for nothing, he stops and decides to just glare at the poor child.

Soon enough when the baby left, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the Library. Hermione was telling him to stop or slow down but those wishes fell to deaf ears. When they arrived Hermione was gasping for breath.

"What is wrong with you!?" Hermione demanded with a shout. But addressed boy just remained silent. She waited for him to speak.

Hermione was angry, but confused at the same time. She was used to him acting spoiled. Frowning whenever he doesn't get what he wants. Stomping if he wasn't followed, but this fit takes the cake. He never had dragged her in the past.

She knew he was irritated at something and couldn't put a finger on it. And not knowing thing irritated her, great now they're both pissed.

"I don't like it." He said, she almost didn't hear it when he continued," I don't like it, your attention divided. You didn't even acknowledge me. I want you to only pay attention to me. Aren't I your friend? You don't need anyone else." He mumbled and rumbled continuously.

Hermione had calmed down and sighed. 'It's a good thing that I'm the one slightly adult here.' She thought. "Yes, you are my friend. But, you can't be my only friend." She had to make him understand the situation and not anger him at the same time; she was walking on a mine field.

He remained silent.

His body trembled and tears fell from his eyes. "Why?" he repeatedly asks her.

Hermione panicked and pulled in for a hug. She expected him to shout but not cry. She patted his head and played with his hair. Soon enough he fell asleep. His father took him and apparated with him.

Later that night Hermione found herself sitting at the balcony. The summer night air helps her clear her mind. She hums quietly as she thinks.

Thinking back to what happened to her is giving her a internal turmoil. She has never seen Draco acting like that. Sure she knew he wanted attention but that was just too much. He was not acting himself. But then again she never really knew who he really is back then.

Hermione Parkinson knew she had to drop everything Hermione Granger believed except her love for her past friends and respect for muggles, muggle-borns and elves alike. She had to forget all the grudge and hate she has, well at least some of it.

She could really see the difference. The Malfoys were still traditional but she could notice that they weren't as uptight as before, Lucius Malfoy used to be so harsh and stoic, now he would smile genuinely at his for every once in a while.

Hermione guessed that maybe it's because the Dark Lord wasn't there to influence Abraxas Malfoy's life. There was no one evil to manipulate them to those things, no one who controlled them. Such a pity they still hated muggles though.

Another difference was that Harry Potter was not famous; she guessed he would be like any other Pureblood now, yes a Pureblood. She had later discovered that Lily Evans in this world was Lily Weasley. Although a Pureblood the other bigots didn't accept them. They discriminated the Weasleys too much. That explained why the Potters weren't invited to most of the social gatherings. They think Lily had soiled the Potter's blood.

There wizards who admired Lily's intelligence though. They would invite them to their party or ball. The Potter's have been fairly accepting, they thought the parties were a slight waste of time. Hermione really admired Lily, whenever someone insults her, she would straighten her shoulders; laugh it off then slightly mock back.

She was envious of Ron and Harry though, they would be closer than ever, since their related now. As much as she loves her parents, she didn't like the fact her mother sometimes badmouths Molly Weasley and Lily Weasley, or how she always comments on their lack of money. She love's Molly's cooking and has been a second mother to her, but she really couldn't defend Molly to her mother while reasoning with that, right?

Draco has changed too. He was spoiled, he needs constant attention, he loves being complemented (She knows, she sees that annoying smug look on his little smug face whenever she complements him) and he's more like a child now. He's not that expressionless little spoiled boy from before.

Hermione was using this as a reason to be patient and caring to him. She was helping him change without him even knowing. She was helping him understand. However with her current plight she doubts that, it seems he has changed unbeknownst to her. He became too attached. She would admit that's flattering but it seems too much. She'll have a problem when they grow older.

As long as they are children she would accept the fact that Draco wants to be her only friend, but when she steps in the halls of Hogwarts and becomes a Gryffindor, Draco wouldn't be her only friend any more.

Her theory for his actions is that maybe he just need assurance as an insecure child, that's her thoughts for now.

She didn't know that it was more than childish insecurity yet.

* * *

><p>The next day he came and greeted her as if nothing happened, but there was a gleam on his eyes.<p>

He became too close, hug her when she's reading, hold her hand when they walk, an arm on her shoulders when they sit and he would take her hand and use it to play with his hair. She didn't complain, he needs it, she says to her parents. But, sometimes her heart would beat erratically.

* * *

><p>At the age of 10, they got their Hogwarts letter.<p>

Draco was hoping to be a Slytherin, even though the little sly monster knows he will surely be sorted there. Hermione knew she would be a Gryffindor, she just knows it.

* * *

><p>So, like it? Hate it? Review!<p>

10 reviews for the next chapter!

Don't own anything!

So who do you want Hermione to end up with? It could be anyone, Weasley twins, Harry, Draco, Sirius, Cedric or all?


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

The King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4, was buzzing with excited shrieks, Hogwarts students seeing each other only after each other, and their enthusiastic greeting, even older students trying to prank each other and some were girly arguments. 

For Hermione though it was a heart pounding and panic worthy experience, just a few more steps she'll be home. It would be quite different from her original version, it was still home. It would still remind her of the bittersweet memories. Staring at the train she felt her heart pound with excitement. 

She turned back to her parents. They had drifted away from her as they weren't constantly home anymore but she still loved and treasure them. They smiled warmly and pulled her and Pansy in for a group hug. 

Her father patted her head and kissed her temple, repeating the same with Pansy. Her mother hugged her tightly and whispered 'No matter what house, I'm proud, okay?' Hermione just grinned and nodded. Her mother only smile to Pansy, it was unladylike what she did to Hermione and Pansy wouldn't like anything like that. 

They turned their back and headed for the train entrance. The first step was falling in love the first time and last was magical. They searched for a compartment and luckily they got pulled by Draco and his lackeys, Crabbed and Goyle, apparently they had been the first ones. 

The train left, they heard a knock and Harry and Ron walked inside. Hermione beamed at them, to which Harry and Ron was surprised at, because they were all sneering and she was the only one smiling. 

"Um… Can we…" The read head started asking, Hermione was about to say yes when it was Draco who replied. 

"No" He said with finality. 

"But he didn't ask anything yet." Harry pointed out. 

"Still no." Draco didn't look at them now. 

"Fine." With that they left and Hermione sent them an apologetic smile. 

It had been quiet when Hermione saw a frog on the floor. Thankfully none of them noticed. She knew who it belonged to. She took it as an opportunity. 

She grabbed a cloth. Draco asked her what she was doing and she said she was heading for the loo. 

She exited the compartment and looked for theirs; surely Neville will be with them. She's sure Neville is more confident now. His parent's weren't tortured with insanity. He lived his childhood with loving parents. 

Harry would be happy now. He grows up with a father and a mother that was something great. No, it was something amazing, he wouldn't be the abused and shunned child. He would know a parent's love. 

She found their compartment and knock, nervous all the while. The door opened and she saw Harry, Ron and Neville, her heart warmed. She held the frog out. She giggled and said, "You misplaced this, I think." 

Ron and Harry looked surprised, a Pureblood girl not discriminating or insulting them? That was a change. 

"Um… Yes, thank you." Neville smiled back. He stood upright and was no longer crouched as if in a scared position. 

She closed the door and said, "I'm sorry for what had happened earlier. My friend is usually snappy." She said with a smile. 

"That's okay we're used to it." Harry said with cautiousness, this girl might just be getting their hope up, maybe she's just looking for an excuse to insult them later on. 

"Why don't you sit?" Ron asked her. Harry widened his eyes at him but Ron just ignored it and smiled at Hermione. 

"I'm Hermione Parkinson." She said and offered her hand. 

"Harry Potter." He was about to grab her hand and kiss the back of it like he thinks she's expecting. However, the moment their hands met she shook it. Another surprise for him and she chuckled at him. 

She repeated the same with Ron and Neville. 

They talked for a long time and something fell out of Harry's things. A book, Hermione picked it up and saw the cover, 'The Little Mermaid'. 

"That's not mine, it's my mother's, and she must have accidentally put it there." He said, flushed and was waving his hand everywhere desperate for her to believe him. 

"It's okay, beside I love this book." Her eyes widened with her slip up. "I mean I saw this at a bookstore and secretly read it." She said with a tight-lipped smile. 

"Even though it's a muggle book?" Ron had asked, he knew Purebloods didn't like muggles, they viewed them as dirt under their feet. 

"Amazing literature is amazing literature, despite the author." She said while raising her finger as if lecturing someone. "Besides I admire her because she would die as long as the man she loves lives." She said again, now talking about the book. 

"But isn't it shallow? Dying for some girly romantic love?" Neville was joining in the conversation now. 

"Well, it's not the only love right? What I like about it was not the romance nor the type of love, but the degree. I think dying for the one you love the most is beautiful. And that love can be parental love, from friendship or as a sibling one." She knew they wouldn't get her message but she still continued, " If I was to die because of a friend, I would never regret it and would do it a thousand times if I can." She looked at them with pain. She looked so sad as if she was saying something that she wants to get across, what it is, they don't know, but they want to know. 

She knew they wouldn't know she was talking about Lily's sacrifice, or her own death. She knew they would never remember however she liked it that way. They wouldn't have to experience the same pain again. They wouldn't have to bear the burden. They wouldn't see their loved ones slaughtered again. 

She could live with all the pain as long as they're happy. 

She smiled at the one last time, handed the book to Harry and left them with a 'Thank You' and exited the compartment, leaving them speechless. 

"First, nice to us. Second, didn't hate muggle literature and third, a genuinely nice and happy girl. Merlin, and she's a bloody pureblood too! I think the world is ending Harry." Ron said while clutching Harry's shoulders. Harry just stared at him but it was obvious he was also shocked. Neville just stayed quiet and stared off into a distance. 

Hermione walked leisurely for a long time and soon arrived at their compartment. Draco looked at her with suspicion. 

"An hour is too long for the loo." He said with an eyebrow raised. 

She just internally rolled her eyes and on the outside she smiled, "I met some nice people along the way." Draco frowned; they had agreed to let her have some other friends, but it doesn't mean he's happy about it. 

It happened one cold September morning before Hogwarts. Hermione had pleaded him to allow her to have friends, from request it became a full on fight. They were both shouting and both breathless. Draco was pulling his hair and Hermione was pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Hermione walked out and her parents and the Malfoys looked at Draco with concern as the boy was seething. She didn't talk to him for many days. And a day before Hogwarts he apologized and said he would accept it. 

Draco grabbed her hand and placed her in between his legs then hugged her. He soon fell asleep. They arrived at Hogwarts. 

They got out of the train and it was again a crowd bigger than ever. It was so cramped Hermione could barely breathe. 

"First years here! First years on the boat! Follow me." A thin man said, she guessed Hagrid got a better job now that there wasn't Riddle to frame him. Another thing Hermione is happy about. 

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had already sat on one. Draco was waiting for her when Pansy suddenly sat beside them and the boat left. It was only four at a time, she already knew that, she looked around and everybody had paired up. 

"Hermione! Here!" She turned around and saw the three boys then she smiled widely. This is better than before. 

Harry was waiting to be rejected and looked away, Neville and Ron looked at her with hope she'll accept. She ran to the boat and sat down next to them. 

They chatted animatedly and soon the castle was already visible. Many gasps were heard. Hermione just stared at Hogwarts castle with sadness, nobody noticed except Harry. He wondered why, she was different like he was drawn to her, not in a romantic way but a platonic one. He's confused why every time she looks at them, she saw familiarity and as if she misses them. 

Harry also pondered why it's as if she has the knowledge no one has, he couldn't speak earlier or ask her why she knew the frog was Neville's or the knowing look she had when he mentioned his mother, or how she slightly knows what will happen next. 

Hermione knew this Hogwarts would remind her of the pain but it will also be a help to make another batch of happy memories with no sorrow involved, where no one dies too quickly. 

Oblivious to them a blond was glaring and sulking on one of the boats, though he considerably cheered up when he saw the castle. 

They didn't have time to see each other as it was already time for the sorting. 

You'll be like 'What I thought 10 reviews before update?' I was just kidding I'm not that type of author.

Anyway review! 


	5. Chapter 5:The Sorting

The Great Hall was once again filled with enthusiastic students. New ones and old ones, they are all excited.

The first years all gasped at the beauty the Great Hall, even Hermione could never get used to the sky, it's just so beautiful, no matter how many times she has seen it. She walked through the Hall with the boys. She could see Draco from the other side of the room, however she won't let her presence be known. She's fine with him not seeing her.

He would be disappointed when he finds out they won't be at the same house. No matter how much she loved being with Draco she likes red more than green.

Averting her eyes away from him, she took a glance at the teachers' table. Snape was sitting stoically but he changed, no longer could she see the deep wrinkles, so to say he looked more like a middle-aged man now, not a 70 year old coot.

Remus sat beside him; she guessed he became a Professor after all. He smiled at Harry. His eyes softening when he looks at his best friend's son. He doesn't seem to carry the burden he use to carry anymore.

McGonagall sat down with a strict as always. Professor Dumbledore ushered her to stand up and announce the name of the students.

"Welcome! Welcome first years! We are hoping for you to enjoy your year thoroughly. We will help you learn about you magic and yourself here at Hogwarts, so be at peace and enjoy your time here!" After his speech students clapped and some cheered. Then the sorting started singing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>_

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>_  
><em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head__  
><em>_The Sorting Hat can't see,  
>So try me on and I will tell you<br>Where you ought to be.  
><em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<br>_

The hat went from table to table while singing and when his song finally ended, every one cheered. First years clapped in astonishment.

Professor McGonagall stood near the stool the Sorting Hat next to her. She held a parchment of names and started calling out. She shouted the first name, "Hannah Abbot!"

The blonde girl walked to the front, plopped down the chair and even before the hat touches her head, just an inch away, it shouts, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p>After that Hermione soon dozed off. She hadn't even most students had already been sorted. For her it just droned on and on.<p>

She fiddled with the edge of her robe; she noticed some students were staring at her or her lavender eyes rather. She caught the Weasley twins looking at her, she smiled at them and they were taken aback, they thought she was one of those snotty rich pureblood girls. They looked at each other then diverted their eyes to the sorting.

Hermione just daydreamed, her feet were getting sore and her heart was pounding erratically, thumping in high speed.

"Hermione Parkinson!"

Hermione jumped out of her reverie, she didn't notice that Draco had already been sorted as he gave her an encouraging glance from the Slytherin table. Adrenaline coursed through her as she got nearer the stool. She sat down hesitantly and it seems to be all too slow to her when the hat was near her head.

_"Hmmm… First I sorted you in Gryffindor, right"  
><em>

Hermione gasped which made many look at her.

'How did you know that?'

_"Dear I am the Sorting Hat, I am supposed to know everything."_

'Well, can you sort me into Gryffindor again?'

_"Yes, I think I can"_

It opened its mouth and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hall became quiet; it was unknown for a Parkinson to be a Gryffindor. They were known for being Slytherins for many generations. Yes, there were also those recorded Hufflepuff, as the family hates to admit, but Gryffindor? Never.

Moments later the Gryffindor table clapped actively, cheers were heard. She sat down next to Neville and he gave her a smile then returned to watching the sorting.

She looked around the hall and her eyes fell to Draco and Pansy, they both had a look of horror plastered on their faces. Well more on Draco. Pansy just smiled and gave her a small smile when she caught her looking.

Draco though when their eyes met was a different story; there was a look of disgust plastered on his face as he looked at her, well that hurt. He still was bias as ever. He turned his head away.

Hermione couldn't just believe his childishness. This ordeal will strain their relationship, well more like he'll like her less. But, knowing his nature, he would try his best to lessen her association with her fellow Gryffindors, albeit reluctantly, he would accept what house she was put in, knowing Draco though, it will take him a year or four to finally comply.

On the bright side, there was no jealous blonde that would pester for her attention for a long time. Meaning; she can develop her relationship with others more. She would get to know her friends again, this time, a little different but still the same. With the promise of making new memories with them that doesn't involve life-risking adventures, she considerably cheered up.

She soon found out Harry was already sorted and sat next to her.

"Deep thoughts?" He asked, he would try to befriend this girl. He was certain that this girl was genuine, no underlying intents. At least she would've been sorted to Slytherin if there was and not to Gryffindor.

"No." She answered briefly with a smile. It was enough for Harry though.

Harry sensed that something was bothering her. A glance that she sent to the Slytherin table was all the explanation he needs to understand.

"Do you regret it?" He asked her, she sent a questioning look at him and he continued his question, "Being sorted to Gryffindor, I mean."

To his surprise instead of the 'Yes' he was waiting for, she chuckled and waved her hand dismissively, "No, I actually asked to be put here."

He raised an eyebrow, from his point of view, she looked disappointed, "Why?" he asks, it might be something deep. He scrunched his eyebrows and waited for her answer. When she opened her mouth, he was already leaning too close, but neither of them noticed but a certain blond.

"Well, I like red more than green." She shrugged and he just laughed and soon he was joined by her giggles.

Ron was already sorted and sat next to Harry, soon the feast started and hungry residents of Hogwarts took no time to eliminate any food at the table. The sorting took longer than normal, meaning, they were hungrier than normal.

Hermione smiled at the sight, this was something she could live with forever. Children acting like their age, they didn't have to grow up beyond their years of age because of the anxiety they felt from the looming war and death. They didn't have to be scared of the next day; no one feared of being killed, the only thing that frightens their hearts now is their adolescent insecurities. They didn't have to worry if they'll live through the day.

Nobody noticed the knowing and sad gleam in her eyes but Fred who was staring at her almost the entire time. But, he wouldn't dare dwell on it. It would seem better that way, he has a feeling that it is.

Fred kept stealing glances at the small first-year girl, something about her draws him in. Like a desire to know her. As if something will be at peace within him when he got closer to her. She was unlike any pureblood girl he has ever seen. Pureblood girls always stood and sat straight with their lady like postures. It would be seen in the way they walk, well glide with grace. Or the way they would talk, it's always meek and sophisticated. And most of the Pureblood girls outside Hogwarts treat them like dirt to step on because of their family name.

But, the curly haired girl was different. She walked without grace but was rather confident, her voice and speaking was no less any different, and she spoke with so much self-esteem and intelligence. She was not disgusted when she was near a Longbottom, Weasley and Potter, the three most renowned blood traitor families. She was actually the first one to approach by sitting next to Neville.

George kicked him from under the table. "You're being too obvious." He whispered to him with mirth lacing through his voice.

Back to Hermione she snorted at some lame joke Ron had said. They all looked at her as if she just said she's a dimension traveller who knew them a long time ago. She raised her eyebrow, "What did I do?" She asked raising her hands.

"That snort was very unladylike." Neville had pointed out with a deadpan voice. Hermione didn't resist to roll her eyes this time. For the past hour they had already been close enough to joke and laugh with each other, that was enough for her to act like herself.

"Hey, I might be unladylike but I'm intelligent, that makes it up enough for me." They all laughed. She sipped her pumpkin juice.

"So, is your twin like you?"

"No, Ron look at her," Ron complied with Harry's command and looked at Hermione, she was dipping her pinky finger onto the soup, "Then look at the black haired girl beside Malfoy." Ron did what he was told again, she saw a honey eyed girl using a teaspoon to get some soup, she lightly blew at her hot soup then sipped it gracefully.

Ron looked back at his friends and muttered, "Never mind." He returned eating while Neville and Harry laughed.

Feeling out of the loop Hermione asked what they were talking about, they just laughed louder now with Ron joining them in. Neville wiped a tear from his face, "I'd choose this one any day though." He said while the other two just agreed with him with a quick nod.

They saw the Weasley twins sitting in front of them.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, lil' brother and cousin, to your new friend." Fred said, at least Hermione thinks he's Fred.

Ron just looked at them and sighed, "Fine, this is Fred and this is George." He said while pointing at George then Fred. Hermione being the know-it-all that she is corrected him.

"No, that is George and this is Fred." She soon realized her mistake when their eyes widened.

"How did you know?" George asked speaking up for the first time. Fred just nodded, he needed to know too.

They all looked expectantly at her.

She quickly covered her slip up with a shrug, "Ron seems to be the one to be unable to tell his brothers apart, I was just kidding, didn't know it was true." She raised her arms in defeat and mentally sighed when they all laughed, they had believed her excuse.

They started talking about random things again all the while one mental note kept in her mind.

She needed to keep her smart mouth shut, it was making her troubles.

* * *

><p>Anyway…. Hope you liked it.<p>

Next update is soon

Review please .


	6. Chapter 6:Sisters

The rest of the evening went as smoothly as possible, she settled in her dorm. After throwing herself to the bed, she fell asleep almost instantly. 

The next day she woke up early, finding too much time in her hands she decided to head to the bathrooms and shower. She put her uniform on, relishing the touch of the fabric, she really missed its smoothness. Sighing she went down the Common Rooms. 

She found Harry, he was staring at the unlit fireplace, still in his night wear. 

"You know you're going to miss breakfast at that state." He jumped a little, proving that he was not aware of his surroundings at all. He then turned to look at her. 

"No, I'm fast." She just replied by rolling her eyes and sitting next to him. 

"Well you're early." He started again. She just shrugged and grinned at him. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Hermione, feeling her hungry stomach couldn't take it anymore, stood up and headed to the Great Hall not after saying, "See you," to Harry. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo 

After finishing breakfast she sat down and read a book for a little. Feeling like she's supposed to head to her first class of the year, she stood up and walked to her Charms class. 

Gryffindors and Slytherins shared it. She saw Pansy at the corner of the room. She shot her a brief smile, a stiff nod was the only reply. She was satisfied with that though, it was enough acknowledgement. Better off with a cold greeting than none at all. 

Before Hogwarts she knew Pansy and she had drifted apart, more than she likes. Draco was a factor; she knew how much her twin fancied the blond. If Pansy had resented her at some point because Draco was closer to her, she never experienced the hostility. Pansy just became distant, she became more quiet around her. They rarely laughed together. 

A huge factor was their parents. They knew Hermione can never be bent to their will so they put the burden of being ladylike, that Hermione should be carrying, on Pansy's back. Pansy's lesson doubled, tripled until she finally became the doll her parents wanted her to be. There's an exchange though, she gets everything she wants. With all those schedules, the only time they could see each other is when they pass by the hallways, and sometimes they would even ignore each other. 

As much as she hated Pansy back then, this Pansy was her twin, like it or not, the same blood is flowing through their veins. Hermione couldn't help but to unconditionally love her. 

Their parents as they grew up became more absent, rarely inside the house. Pansy and Hermione had a big empty cold house, with no companion, well Pansy didn't have anyone, Hermione had Draco. Pansy felt alone more than anyone, Hermione felt pity, but Pansy was the one to reject her presence at times too. 

Milicent Bulstrode sat next to Pansy, through Hermione's memory; she acted like Pansy's personal maid. Though they were quite close. 

Professor Filius entered the class, and she could see the excitement in Pansy's eyes. Charms was the only class Pansy had exceled from before. She knew how much her twin loves it. Considering that back then Pansy's grades were barely passable while she passed Charms with flying colors. 

She sat there and listened to the professor as he spoke, he said that they won't be doing anything for a while because it's only the first day. They cheered and conversed with their seat mates. 

The class ended and soon everybody rushed out, she ran after Pansy who turned to a corner.

"Hey." She greeted. 

Pansy just stared at her. 

"Are you disappointed?" she asked Pansy, and said girl stopped walking and paused. 

"How can I be disappointed when I'm not expecting anything?" she said casually. 

Ouch. That hurt Hermione, she watched with a pained expression as Pansy just stood there motionless. She was few steps apart but to Hermione, their distance is more than a mile. Pansy seeing her hurt seemed to be guilty as she bit her lower lip and looked at Hermione with apprehension. 

"We really have drifted apart." Hermione just said to one in particular, Pansy nodded. 

"Let's face it, we might be twins, but there are only two things that we share, our parents and the day of our birth." Hermione felt like being stabbed as Pansy continued speaking, "Merlin, we don't even look alike. Your eyes are violet while mine are brown; you have curly brown hair while I'm with my dark straight hair." 

"You look good in green," Hermione said out of the blue, interrupting Pansy's rant. Pansy looked confused for a while, "You're beautiful in green you know? I wouldn't be able to pull it off with that color. And you won't be able to be like me." Pansy was about to agree when Hermione continued, "But," she hesitated for a moment, "You are my beloved sister. No matter how different we are, I will continue to love you, I don't really have a choice, it's unconditional. So, don't make our difference as an excuse because never once did I see it as a reason to not love you." 

Pansy just stood there, later on she smiled. Then, giggled, "You're right. I can't have the fire in your eyes, your determination, your love for books and the way you would frown at every girly thing." She stopped then carried on, "The opposite of me, sometimes I wonder if we really are related." She smiled, "I want to patch things up too." She held out her hands, "Start over?" 

Hermione ignored her hand and hugged Pansy tightly, which earned a yelp from her. They giggled and realized they stood there for too long. They parted heading to opposite directions, when suddenly Pansy called out to her. 

"Hermione." 

She looked back at Pansy, a little far now, waiting for her to continue. 

"You look beautiful in red." 

Hermione just smiled and chuckled, Pansy wasn't finished though. 

"And I love you, too." 

Pansy ran down the hallway. Hermione shook her head and let out another series of chuckles. She turned her back and headed to her next class. Feeling fluttered and happy now. 

She walked ahead, with a lighter heart. This day turned out to be better than expected, so much better. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

I wanted to explore her relationship with Pansy. And besides someone suggested it XD

Hope you like it.

Review please 0.0

I love reviews.

_I do not own anything but the plot. 


	7. Chapter 7: Another

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco didn't talk to her anymore. Sometimes he would gaze at her with this soft expression then look away when he sees Ron and Harry near, they were already named the Golden Trion with Neville being with them occasionally. He would frown then walk past her as if she didn't exist. 

Her boys had been worried, they knew no matter how spoilt Draco is, he is still her best friend and precious friend. They would see how she would hurt when he ignores her. How she clutches her chest as if it was painful. Her eyes would water a little but it was gone the moment it arrives. 

She didn't even know why she was sad anyway. It just hurts to think how close they were back then, before she was a Gryffindor. But, despite her pain, never did she even once regret that she was sorted there again. It was her second home. 

Harry was jealous, he could see how much she loved Draco. With the little disappointed look when he ignores her yet again, with a little frown when he glares at them and the pain that shows with every move she makes. 

From the start he knew how close they were, and the separation was hurting Hermione more than she knew or anyone knows for the matter. 

At first he thought it was only puppy love, it would disappear, but as the months passed by, it was clearly not the case. They were meant for each other, and it was hurting him, an 11 year old boy more than it should. 

Draco on the other hand is stuck between a rock and a hard place. He desperately wants to patch things up with Hermione, to feel her in between his arms again. But, he is furious. How can she let herself get sorted into Gryffindor? Hufflepuff, understandable, it runs into their family. Ravenclaw, expected, she was smart beyond her years. Slytherin, pleasing, he would be with her. 

He also feels envy, she was with filth yet she seems to like those filth than necessary. She would laugh with them. She would even put a casual hand on them, that made his blood boil, he should be the only male species she should shower with her touch. 

Thankfully, one thing eases his worry, they haven't seen it. The smile reserved only for him. And the voice that would sing only for him. At least, that was what he would like to believe, he sees nothing that goes contrary to it. 

About her smile, she smiles genuinely, yes. But there is this smile of serenity and peace she would give off to him when they are in the library with her reading books to him or when they would fall asleep together. 

Pansy was just the observer. She saw everything unfold. She would see the tension between the boys trying to outdo each other. After completing a task they would look expectantly at Hermione, waiting for her to praise them, it was becoming a cycle, really. Though Draco was more discreet. 

Pansy is no fool, she is a Slytherin. She knows when someone is plotting. She knows Draco has something up his sleeve. He was waiting for a chance, for now she would just observe, everything would unfold soon. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hermione arranged her bed and slipped into her nightgown, she took a book and sat down the bed. After a few minutes of reading she found that she was sleepy, soon enough she fell into a deep slumber. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

She was in a room she didn't see for many years with the woman who hasn't graced her with her presence for years. 

In the same graceful beauty she sits, Hermione sees a rosy haired woman with violet eyes similar to hers. She had a feeling this woman was similar to her. Unlike the Goddess this woman seems to be more boyish, she was stoic but that made her more beautiful than any other human Hermione has ever seen. The Goddess doesn't count, she's not human. 

She sat there, legs crossed. She had this fierce look that made anyone want to obey her. Hermione was slightly surprised when the woman smiled at her. 

The Goddess spoke first, "Lightning, meet Hermione, Hermione meet Lightning. You are both similar to each other, both I have chosen to know about me. There are many more of you to come but for now it's just the two of you." 

"So she is the one we were waiting for." Lighning spoke. Hermione looked at her again, the sound of her voice is even fiercer than her looks. 

"Yes." It was the only reply they got. "You both have similar tasks, to entertain me. Besides I want to see what will happen." She said with a bright smile. 

Lighting sighed, "I don't really want to participate with this sick joke of yours, but I really don't have a choice." She stood up and walked to Hermione, "I don't know why you agreed to this but I hope we get along." She stuck he hand out which Hermione gladly shook. 

"Now that you've met, you can go now Lightning." Hermione watched as the Goddess kissed Lightning's forehead, like she did to her. Lightning turned back to Hermione again and gave her a smile, "I hope to see you soon." With that she disappeared. 

"Was my eyes already violet when I woke up?" she asked with uncertainty. 

"Yes, it was, it was due to the fact I revived you from the dead." The Goddess said, gesturing her closer. 

"Are we really that similar?" she asked walking closer to the woman. The Goddess just took a lock of her hair and played with it. 

"No," Hermione's eyes widened," Unlike you, I erased her memories." She stopped speaking then carried on with a shrug," It is because I sent her into a different realm, unlike you, I sent to your own realm just a different version of it. That is the only reason you got to keep your memories. Her memories in that realm would just hinder it. Though it is also another version." 

Hermione felt relief and pity, relief that she could remember, pity because Lighting couldn't. 

"Who are you really?" She asks. 

"If you are asking for my name, I have none." 

"You said that there are many more to come, would they have their memories taken too? Would I meet them?" she was starting to panic now, too much on her mind. 

" That would depend, and yes you would meet all of them, there will be a time where I would call you all from time to time. You will be here everytime a new one appears. I must warn you, timelines vary in speed. Yours is the slowest, you shouldn't be surprised when they are all elder than you are." 

"Can I go back now?" 

"Yes" then the Goddess kissed her forehead again then waved goodbye. Her problems were arising one by one. 

For now she was content with the knowledge somewhere really far out there someone is just like her. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Was that confusing? Lol sorry… I'll post the story of Lightning pretty soon. It'll be crossover sort of. Nut I won't be placing it in the crossover section since Lightning's past won't come into play.

Anyway review or pm for any questions and I would gladly answer.


	8. Chapter 8:Respect

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Days passed by so quickly, too fast for Hermione. Soon it was Christmas break; she even failed to notice that big event. Her mind still full of worries, about Draco, about the Goddess and Lightning and anything else that concerns her. Thankfully Harry, Ron and Neville were there for her; occasionally the redhead twins would join them. 

Draco still didn't talk to her. He was quiet as ever, but she could notice the glint in his eyes whenever her boys were hexed, the teachers just call them 'stray', something she would never believe. Who would? Just when it happened at least twenty times now. 

No word from Lightning or the Goddess either. She was anxious about them too. She wants to talk to the Goddess more and come to know the mysterious rosette for the better. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Promise you'll owl me?" Hermione picked up her small bag and levitated her luggage to the train. Harry and Ron following on her tail. 

"Bloody yes, woman how many times do we have to promise for you to believe us?" Ron said while rolling his eyes. 

"Language Ron, sorry I just wish I could invite you to our manor or at least go to your house." Hermione explained. Harry and Ron looked at each other and understood, she was lonely, she wanted them to be by her side. 

"We will miss you too, Mione." Harry started comforting her. But that did not soothe her at all. True, she did have her parents and her sister, but her mother and father are rarely home and once they're back, Pansy will resume her lessons, taking away the time they should spend with each other. 

Draco was not an option, seeing that he wants to believe that she doesn't exist. It might only cause a fight then them drift away further than now. 

"Fine. I'll find a way to visit you or you visit me." She said determined. And Harry and Ron just chuckled, to which she huffed at, "What? I'll really find a way." They went to full on laughing now. 

"Sure Mione, Let's just get in the train now." Ron said while pushing her forward. They walked near the train together. She missed these days, they would depart but she knew soon they would see each other again. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Her mother when she arrived, engulfed her into a bone crushing hug, it was warm all the same. Her father only patted her head and smiled at her. He ruffled her head and she slapped it lightly. Then arranged her hair, her father laughed at her antics. 

Pansy arrived earlier and was already standing with her mother, watching the scene with bright eyes. She smiled and laughed, just like how she used to be. Her parents were shocked at first, but whatever had happened, they were thankful for it. The sisters are closers than ever. 

They went home and the girls rushed to their rooms to see it decorated as it is decorated each year. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"What do you mean Draco won't talk to you?" Was her mother's question when she told her stories, what happened at Hogwarts and how everyone treated her, including Draco's cold shoulder treatment. 

She just shrugged, " Exactly what it means." Was her reply. 

Her parents looked at each other and communicated silently, "Surely, you're kidding. You two are inseperable." Her father was the one speaking now. 

She sighed, "Can we just let it go? Besides there's nothing else we could do anyway. He made his decision." 

Her parents complied with her request. They looked at Pansy. And Pansy just sighed, looks like they are going to find information somewhere else. Hermione soon asked for permission to go back to her room. 

"So, talk." Her mother commanded, Pansy gulped. 

"You know that Draco hates Gryffindor, right?" 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_Dear Four-Eyes,_

_Mother and Father had allowed me! Yes, I know. How did I manage? Well it's a story I'll tell once we meet. At first they were pretty reluctant, you should've seen the livid expression on mother's face. Um, well never mind. You. Should. Never. See. Her. Face. When. Angry._

_Anyway, the fact that no one would be home helped. My sister will be with her friend/slave Millicent Bulstrode. I'm really excited. Can you see the letters distorted? It's because my hands are shaking with so much excitement. I really hope you can send me the address._

_From,  
>Mione.<em>

_Dear Nerd_

_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I hate being called that, have a name you know. It's Harry. H-A-R-R-Y. Understood?_

_Yes I could see that. It's rather hard reading your shaky handwriting it's unbecoming of you Mione. Anyway I'll send another owl for the address. I'm excited too you know. Perfect timing, Ron will be here too._

_I'm doing fine by the way, thanks for asking (note the sarcasm?)._

_From,  
>HARRY POTTER<br>_

_Dear H-A-R-R-Y,_

_I only called you that because I knew you would call me a nerd, so yeah._

_I'll be waiting._

_Sarcasm noted by the way._

_From,  
>Hermione<br>_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wasn't going to call you a nerd, you just assumed I would._

_From,  
>Harry.<br>_

_oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo  
><em> 

__"Mother, why am I miserable? Make it alright." Draco said from his sitting position beside the fireplace. 

Narcissa looked at her son with pity. She knew how much he regrets not talking to the girl he fancies. He was so dependent to her that he wouldn't really be able to live without her. She was surprised he even lasted this long. 

Malfoys were always prejudiced, that goes without saying. Her poor son was conflicted the moment the sorting hat shouted the girl's house. He wanted to act like nothing happened but the bias part of him wants to despise her and follow customs. 

Even Narcissa wanted to scorn and insult the girl, but the second she saw the look on her son's face, she stopped herself. 

"I'm afraid only you can fix that." She replied with a sorry tone, she wanted to help. But at this situation, Draco needs to be the one to find a way on his own. She wouldn't be able to help him in this one. 

He stayed quiet then went back to sitting quietly, he looked so depressed, she was only waiting for the moment he would burst. 

She sighed as she looked at him again. Looks like Yule this year won't be filled with brown mass and blond blurs all over the manor; it will be quiet unlike the cheery mood last year. 

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo 

On the same night, under the same skies, in another manor, shouts, laughs and jeers could be heard. The place was brightened with lights that seem to be brighter because of the joyous atmosphere. 

With their enormous number the place, no matter how big seemed so cramped, but they didn't notice. They weren't worried about space when they are too busy having fun. Jokes were passed corner to corner. Pranks were planted in the least expected places. But, those are just another small factors. It was the love and warmth that soothed every witch and wizard at that time. 

Hermione felt solitude; she was finally in the place where her love ones are gathered. Tonks was alive and cheerful, she could see how much her gaze followed Remus. Remus, still oblivious to the growing love the pinkette holds for him. 

She had met many Potters. They were renounced blood-traitors but that doesn't mean that they're poor, actually they are rich. Since the union of the redhead and head of the Potter house, the family decided to support the Weasleys. That would explain while the whole Weasley and Potter family had gathered in the Potter manor. 

She saw how close the Marauders are, Peter, she felt no loathe for him. Never hate the man but hate his sins, afterall. 

She found out how humorous Harry's father is. 

"So are you one of those Pureblood bitches that think blood-traitors and muggles are dirt beneath their feet?" James had sat next to her, she was expecting him just to sit and stay quiet so she was pretty surprised when he suddenly broke the silence. 

"Dad!" Harry shouted from afar. If James question didn't take everybody's attention, Harry's shout definitely did the job. Every eye in the room waited for her reaction, some thought she would burst and insult everyone in the room, but those who know her knew better. 

Seconds of silence passed and they became worried. 

She surprised them by letting out an unladylike snort, "I think you're talking about my sister and mother, don't worry they don't plan on coming." Then she started laughing. Sure, her mother and sister were kind of nice and kind now. But, whenever they see something resembling muggle culture or a muggle, they would frown and throw insults. She always tells them to stop but they wouldn't really listen to her. 

Some let out a gasp, but James let out a chuckle and patted her back, "I like you. Would you mind marrying my son?" She laughed along with him, while a blushing Harry stared at them from the side.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo 

The night proceeded with more jolly happenings. They seem to lighten up to her now. They knew she wouldn't judge them. They even gasped (again) when she opened the telly and turned the channels with ease. Arthur immediately took liking to her. 

They ate, even at the dinner table; they still made a lot of noise. The boys arguing who gets the good part and the bigger part of the food, and the girls chattering non-stop and Hermione talking with the adults with ease, as if she was just one of them, 'Merlin, she bloody impressed Percy ' as said by Ron (Which earned a very painful smack on the back of the head.). 

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo 

The party went on inside but Hermione found the winter cold more pleasing. She loved having fun inside, but she admits she likes being alone in the dark, with nothing but her thoughts for comfort. It had always been her favourite past time. As a child she did it to get rid of her fear of the dark, she had always a child who believed in the concept of 'facing your fears'. 

And she never regret doing it, now she loves the dark, not bad dark but soothing dark. 

"Not having fun inside?" she heard a whisper just inches away from her ears, she could even feel the breath of the person. She jumped a little. 

"What is with people and sneaking on me?" she asked while rolling her eyes. Fred, her attacker sensed her irritation raised his hands in surrender. She sighed then smiled at him, "Why don't you sit? It's fun inside, but I had my fill." 

"You're not what we expect to be you know." 

"I know." 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" she asked with a confused look. 

"Why are you different? You are supposed to be disgusted with us. You are supposed to be…" 

"To be what?" she encouraged him to continue. 

"Not kind." 

She sighed, "Well I've been often told that. In fact I don't really care. The reason why I don't hate you or muggles, simple you should never hate people for who they are. They didn't choose to be what they were born with; of course what they become is another story. You see, I don't look at their blood or kind to respect them, I respect every one. Well I still decide according to their personality if that respect continues, but remember this, I'll never base my judgement on a person for what he is called but rather what he shows me." 

"Well you being nice to us mean that you deem us of your respect?" 

"No." 

"What?" 

"You people deserve more than that. You should be loved the way that you love others." 

"Thank you." He mumbled, she sharply turned her head from the starless sky to his face. 

"Why?" 

"You're the first and maybe last Pureblood that is a member of a prejudiced family to say something as nice." 

"You don't need to thank me."

'Because, you accepted me when I was a muggle. You all showed me respect even when you knew how much my blood is scorned. I'm only returning the favour. Though, I'll still do this even if not for the purpose of showing gratitude.' She thought while her eyes closed. 

Fred looked at her secretive smile then sighed. This girl was getting weirder each and every passing moment and drawing him to her. 

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo 

DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Reviews are my fuel in writing! 


	9. Chapter 9

Winter soon said goobye, a hello from spring greeted her one morning. The curtains on the dorm were drawn open. Hitting her eyes with blinding light. She groaned and turned over, it was already ten o'clock but she didn't bother getting up. It was a weekend. She would spend it with her bed. 

She was aware she was the only one in the room now. Her sleepiness soon gone, she cursed the for being so bright. She dressed herself and walked downstairs. 

"You did not eat breakfast?" Asked Fred from the loveseat couch. 

"No." 

"Not Hungry?" 

"Yeah." 

She sat indian style infront of the fireplace. Lately, she was always tired, she couldn't stop thinking, about Draco and all. He was starting to be civil again with her. It was a good sign but she somehow felt something was amiss or wrong. 

Fred then moved next to her, he started playing with her hair. "Stop that." She chuckled and slapped his hand away when he didn't do as she told him.

He just pouted on the side, she let out another chuckle. 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

Nothing remarkable really happened for two years, Hermione soon found herself being a fourth year student. 

But during the time that had passed, she became close to the twins, they would be with her all the time if Harry and Ron weren't there. They would tell her about their inventions and when she was in the mood she would help them make it greater and have funnier effect than before. 

At times she would partake in the prank too. She would help them set up then help them escape. No one at least to Professor or the Headmaster would believe that the 'perfect' bookworm that she is helped in pranking someone. At times of boredom she would prank someone, the twins uninformed but when it all comes down to blaming, they were the ones finger are pointed at. 

Sometimes she felt pity for them, taking the blame unknowingly for something she did, but the laugh was worth it. She was just being silly. Besides most of the time she was the one to help them escape from punishments. It's like paying without actually knowing that they are, she grinned at that thought. 

They were her protectors too. Some of the Slytherins had started bullying her too. They would stand up for her. Sometimes insulted too in the process but they act like they didn't hear anything. Later on, a day after or a few hours, said Slytherins would either have Red hair or pranked to something worse. If anyone looks under the Gryffindor they would see two hands high-fiving each other. 

Hermione would stay quiet then mouth thank you to them. They would look at her with feign confusion, then they would all laugh. 

Unbeknownst to her, Fred was already falling in love. 

Harry and Ron, her boys. She loved watching them back then but now she felt better, they weren't leaving her behind anymore. No words can describe how strong their bonds had become. Sometimes the three of them are found sleeping in the Common Room, snuggled into each other's embrace, to Fred's jealousy. 

Ron and Harry at the sides, Hermione on the middle, Ron arms would extend from Hermione to Harry. And Harry would hug the same way, up to Ron. Harry's face buried into Hermione's hair, and Ron's head would be at her shoulders. Hermione's head would be angled to Harry's collar bone; usually she would be hugging a book. They would all wake up later and act like nothing happened. 

At the first time it happened, they were shock but then it happened again and again. Soon it became normal, much to Fred's disdain. 

Everyone knew what Ron and Hermione had was purely platonic, his gaze was different when he looks at Hermione and when he looks at Lavender Brown. He looks at Hermione with protectiveness like the one of an older sibling while his eyes start to glimmer and become love struck when he looks at Lavender. 

But, Harry was a different story. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that Harry was inlove, they also know the growing rivalry between the prankster and him. But, they still kept their bond as cousins. 

When Ginevra met Hermione a year ago, the redhead was a little spoilt, but she was the same Ginny Hermione loved as a sister. They became as close as before if not closer. She would talk all about girl stuff with her briefly.

They were both boyish another trait she loved from the girl. They shared it. 

Neville was one of her closest friends too but they rarely spend time with each other anymore. He spends his time mostly with Luna Lovegood. Another friend of hers. 

Pansy was becoming more Slytherin now, but she loves her anyway. She was starting to bully some other house members. Hermione would stop her at times but it would cause arguments so she just usually avoided conflicts between them. Hermione was fine with it, Pansy acted normal around the house anyway. 

She felt that her bond with Draco was slowly returning something she is thankful for. They would talk and laugh around. But, the closeness they used to have was gone. He seemed more distant. Somehow she knew he wanted to things to go back the way it used to be. 

She has spent every winter with the Potter's and a large portion of summer too. James Potter was fun to talk to, he always have a random question ready for him to ask at a random time. 

Lilly Potter nee Weasley, was a woman she easily got along with. Like Hermione she loved books and is bossy, obvious similarities. She would treat Hermione like her own. They would bond over some hot tea while sitting in the garden watching the boys play Quidditch. 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

She was a fourth year student now, more pressure and more work. But, she get to spend time with her friends and that's the only good parts that she needs. 

She walked down the empty corridor. She saw Fred walking. 

"Hey." She greeted as she ran up to him. 

"What are you doing at this hour?" 

"I could ask you the same." 

"Touché." He said with a frown, turning away from her. 

"Why are you so angry? I haven't done anything." 

"That's the point, I'm angry for something you didn't do." 

A look of confusion spread across her face. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about how you never notice my efforts?" 

"What efforts?" 

He let out a frustrated sigh. 

"See! You don't even know what I'm talking about." 

"Then fine, tell me." 

"Then fine, I'll tell you. Where do I start? From the part you never notice my efforts in impressing you? Or the part that it's all in vain? Oh, wait let's start from the part where I tell you how much I love you." 

She was frozen in shock. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Was all that came out in her dazed state, she was still processing things. 

"Sorry, I was too forceful." 

"Just give me a time to think it through." 

With that he left. 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

Slightly from afar cold grey eyes watched the exchange with the promise of retribution in his eyes. 


End file.
